We'll never get cought
by Puffles-Chan
Summary: Grimmjow's always been a little suspicous of Shiro and his little brother's relationship. There just too close, but that kind of thing only happends in those manga that girls read. Right ?  Incest, Numerous gay pairings
1. Chapter 1

We'll never get cought.

Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei. Not me D:

.o.o.

"Hah- ah Sh-Shiro stop it someones gonna hear us," Panted a breathless Ichigo as cool lips meet a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Shh King, If ya' quiet no one will hear us." said Shiro in his watery voice that ichigo's always loved.

Shiro's hand moves lower and lower before finally reaching his prize, he slowly lowers his hand under Ichigo's boxers. Shiro grabs Ichigo's half hard member and begins-

"Shi-Nii, Ichi-Nii breakfast is ready." Shouts a voice from the other side of the door.

"Shit," Says Shiro under his breath. "Commin' Yuzu."

"I told you Shiro," Say Ichigo slightly flushed and loocking for a shirt.

"Tch, Shuddup King." Says Shiro, throwing a black shirt at his younger brother.

"Ya'know Shiro, we've almost been cought heaps of times, maybe we should be more carefull ?"

"Thats only happend twice. Once when we first started doing this" Shiro's voice dropped to a smooth purr. "and that time in the janitors closet at school. Remember King." Replied Shiro grinning.

Ichigo shivered at the memory.

"Mmhm, I remember" Said Ichigo smirking. "So, how do I look ?"

Shiro took his time studding his brother choice in clothing, Ichigo was wearing a black band shirt, a very skinny pair of white skinnies, black suspenders hanging from belt loops, and finally a pair of white skate shoes.

"Absolutly fuckable, but ya' would look better naked and on my bed" Said Shiro winking at Ichigo now flushed face.  
>"C- c'mon, lets go before were late" Said Ichigo walking out of there shared room.<p>

Shiro just grunted and followed his younger brothers ass in those far too tight jeans.

"Morin' Yuzu, Karin." Said Ichigo grabbing two slices of toast.

"Good morning Ichi-Nii, Shi-Nii." Said Yuzu smiling happily, Karin just grunted in response.

"Where's goatface ?" Asked Ichigo handing a slice of toast to Shiro.

"Oh, um. He's in the clinic finishing some paperwork" Said Yuzu.

"Oi King, we gotta' go or we'll be late. Later Karin, Yuzu" Said Shiro grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him out the door.

The walk to school was short with Shiro trying not to stare at his brother's ass

_Damn those fuckin' jeans._

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-Kun, Moring Kurosaki-Kun," Shouted a voice infront of them.

"Morning, Inoue." Said Ichigo. Shiro growled in her direction.

"Don't be rude," Hissed Ichigo after Orihime walked away to talk to Tatsuki.

"No can do, King. Don't like the way she looks at ya'. Ya' mine and mine alone." Huffed Shiro.

"Shiro, she's dating Tatsuki. Meaning shes gay, lesbian, doesn't like the cock." Said Ichigo rolling his eyes. Inimpressed by his brother possesiveness.

"So? She could be bi?" Shiro said shrugging. " I don't like the way she looks at ya'. Plain and simple."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Ichigo waving off his brother.

"So, hows my favourite twins going ?" Says a deep voice as muscled arms wrapped around the twin's shoulders.

"Hey Renji" Said Ichigo.

"S'up Red ?" Says Shiro.

"So, Ichi. What're you doin' tonight ?" Say Renji winking at the orangette with a goofey smile.

"Sorry, Renji. I'm not interested." Said Ichigo, scowling just a little bit harder then usual.

"Aw, but Ichi. Ya' need to losen up abit. Just one date, thats all I'm askin' for. Please Ichigo ?" Begged Renji.

"No" Said Ichigo stomping off. Shiro not far behind.

"Aww. Was Big Red rejected by the Berry again ?" Says a sarcastic voice behind Renji

"Fuck off, Jaegerjaques" Snarled Renji. "Not like you can do better"  
>"Fuck you, I'll get the Berry, Don't you worry your pretty red head, Red." Growled Grimmjow before stalking off.<p>

.O.O.

"God, King" Said Shiro, slamming Ichigo into wall.

"Ow, Shiro. That hurt" Winced Ichigo as he raised his hand up to rub his head where it connected to the wall.

"'m sorry, Ichi. Le'me make it up ta ya' ?" Shiro purrs into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shivers, he's always liked when Shiro called him by his name.

Shiro palms, Ichigo's cock threw his jeans, while attacking his neck and leaving little marks. He's liked marking his brother's soft skin.

"Sh- shiro, shit. Don't leave marks." Ichigo growled, but it sounded more like a whine to Shiro.

Shiro moved his face away from his brother's neck and crushed his lips onto Ichigo's, teeth clicking. Ichigo letting out a small moan as Shiro's hand moves under his boxers, slowly stroking his erection.

"Shiro~, faster" Whined Ichigo.

Shiro pulls down Ichigo's pants so they pool at his ankles, while pushing his own pants down.

"Shush Ichi, don't want anyone hearin' ya' and commin' to investigate, ne ?" Said shiro grabbing both his and Ichigo's cock and slowly stroking up and down.

"Hah- Shiro! St-stop teasing" Pants out Ichigo.

"Heh, Su-such a demandin' King, but becouse I'm such a good horse, I'll do as a my King wishes." Said Shiro, moving his hand a little faster.

"Shiro, god. Shiro faster~" Panted Ichigo nearing his completion.

"Fuck, Ichigo~"  
>"Shiro, I can't- hurry"<p>

Shiro sharply tugged both their erections and Ichigo came with a shout of Shiro's name, Shiro following shortly after with a breathy whisper of his brother's name.

Shiro looked into Ichigos large brown eyes. He'll never tell Ichigo but Shiro's always thought they were the prettiest things. They looked so stunning with his bright orange hair.

Shiro kissed Ichigo gently and set him on his feet.

"Tch, my hands are sticky now" Shiro clicked his tounge in distaste.

Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand and placed it to his mouth, he gently kisses Shiro's finger tips before sticking them in his mouth. Ichigo smirked at Shiro's wide eyed expression, Ichigo loved making Shiro pull that expression, it ment Ichigo had power over Shiro, it was exhilerating to know he had coused the great Shiro Kurosaki, to look shocked.

Ichigo slowly sucked the fingers before moving to lick Shiro's palm, cousing Shiro to let out a soft moan. After it was clean of all the fluid, Ichigo released his brother hand.

"Damn Ichi," Shiro purred. "If class wasn't about to start, I'd fuck ya' into a wall."

Ichigo sighed sadly. "It's a shame you can't."

Ichigo didn't look upset at all but rather smug and sarcastic as he walked off with ever enticing sway of his hips.

"Tch. Damn brat" Shiro growled.

.o.o.

/So, Guys. It was my first time writing, was it okay ?  
>No flames please. Thank you for reading ^u^ !<p> 


	2. 2

Bleach doesn't belong to me, I am but a simple teenager who likes writing.

.O.O.

It's not uncomon to see people leave a classroom early in the morning, but Grimmjow's always been a little suspicous of Shiro and his_ little brother's_ relationship. There just too close, but that kind of thing only happends in those manga that girls and my sister always reads. Right ?_ Right ?_

Everyone thought Grimmjow was slightly crazy becouse of his obsession with the twins, most people said it was becouse he wanted Ichigo. Some even saying he was as crazy as that Rukia bitch or even Luppi." He shuddered at the thought "As if, but most people arn't wrong, but there not right.

Grimmjow wanted both.

So alike but so uniquely differant.

Shiro, as pale as freshly fallen snow, his hair just as white, with a few fleck of silver that you saw when he was under the sun.

Ichigo, a spitting image of his older brother, but only with colour, he was maybe an inch smaller then Shiro's hight of 6''. His hair was a beautifull amber orange that looked stunning with with his sunkissed tanned skin.

Then the twins eyes, Shiro didn't have the eyes of an albino but they were differant, they were a beautiful molten gold lost in a sea of ebony and Ichigo's were the most stunning shade of brown, like warm hot choclate. He always got lost in those eyes whenever talking to the boys.

Shit, they were beautiful.

"One day, I swear to this stupid fuckin' planet. I will have them" Said Grimmjow punching the wall he was leaning on stalking off.

.O.O.

"Hey Ichigo~ !" Shouted a voice all the familiar to Shiro. Shiro felt an eye twitch about to start.

"Oh, hello Rukia," Said Ichigo forcing smile at the petite girl.

Shiro just growled, no don't get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with Rukia, she wasn't like Luppi. Except for the fact that she had been.. a little clingy with Ichigo since she became friends with him. Rukia's older brother is the head of Senbonsakura Inc. Byukuya Kuchiki is one of the most powerfull men in Japan.

Rukia is extremly spoilt becouse of Byukuya's sister complex. Rukia always got what she wanted, except Ichigo. That didn't sit well with her. So she became a little possesive and creepy, but again, still not as bad as that Luppi freak.

"So Ichigo, what are we doing tonight ?" Asked Rukia.

"Well _I'm_ going home to clean the house, while Goatface, Karin and Yuzu are gone. I'm not sure what you're doing" Said Ichigo

Shiro never took his eyes off of Rukia shes crazy when she wants to be.

"Oh, but Ichigo, I never come over anymore. I should come over tonight." Insisted Rukia.

Once apon a long fucking time ago, Rukia ad Ichigo used to be bestfriends. Then Rukia went all weird, she kept trying to get closer to Ichigo. Shiro didn't like it.

And then she asked him out, everyone of Rukia's friends told her she should, stupid girls. It didn't end well. She didn't like his rejection, so she got her precious Nii-Sama to try and get Ichigo for her. It didn't work, so she;s been trying ever since.

"No, I'm sorry Rukia, but I'm busy" Says Ichigo trying to Rukia to get off his arm which she had grabbed hold on when she got close enough.

_Shit, that grip looks painfull._ Thought Shiro.

"ICHIGOO~" Shouted a high feminene voice before Ichigo landed painfully on the floor with a... green blob on him ? Wait, what ?

"Ichigo~, I missed you and Shirooo~" Shouted the blob that was still on Ichigo and cutting off his air supply.

"Nel, stop that. He can't breath." Said a deeper femenime voice.

"Heh, Nel. Your gigantor tits'll kill my little brother. What a glorious way to die." Snorts Shiro

"OH ! I'm sorry Ichigo ! I didn't mean it !" Said Nel.

"Hah- It's okay Nel, calm down." Said Ichigo.

"Good Morning, Ichigo, Shiro." Said Harribel.

"Mornin' Harribel, Hey Nel." Said Ichigo smiling.

"Hey Gigantor Tits One, Gigantor Tits Two" Said Shiro snickering.

"Shiro ! Don't say things like that !" Shouted Nel.

"My name is Harribel, not Gigantor Tits One" Deadpanned Harribel.

"Wait, I thought I was Gigantor Tits One" Said Nel.

"I'm older, I should be One."

"Not faaaair~" Nel whined.

.O.O.

/Sorry for the late update guys. It's also kinda short.. Damn, Well I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will hopeully be out sooner ^u^ 3  
>Love you all and thanks for the reviews 3 !<p> 


	3. 3

Bleach doesn't belong to me, If it did, why would I be writing fanfiction ?

.O.O.

After talking with the two girls, The twins walk off to there first class.

"So, King. Dad, Karin and Yuzu are gonna be out of town for the holidays. Now, what are we gonna' do ?" says Shiro winking at his little brother.

"Study, like were ment too. Thats what the holidays are for, Shiro" Said Ichigo.

"But, Ichi~ I wanna' have fun. Do you want to have fun, Ichi?" Shiro pratically purred into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shivered. "Not now Shiro,"

"Fine then, but when were home. I'll get what I want~" Shiro sing songed.

"Whatever Shiro" Ichigo sighed and walked to his seat. Shiro sitting in his seat next to him.

Shiro and Ichigo have always been close. There inseprable. It took everything Isshin had just to get the twins in the same classes.

"Hey berry. S'up Snowflake." Said a cocky voice above them.

"Hey Blue_berry._"

"O-Heya _Blueballs._"

"Little shits." Growled Grimmjow. "So boys. How are we ?"

"Why do you care, Jaegerjaques ?" Said Ichigo narrowing his eyes at the suspicous behavior.

"Yeah, Blue. You never talk ta Ichigo. What are ya' up ta ?" Said Shiro doing the same as his brother.  
>You see, Grimmjow and Shiro used to be as thick a theives. As was Ichigo and Renji. But once they hit teenagers Renji and Grimmjow noticed boobs and decided that was greater then hanging out with the twins.<p>

"Oh, common' Shiro. Can't I make friends ?" Said Grimmjow feining innocince.

"No. The only time you wanna' make friends, is when you want to get in their pants." Shiro growled.

"So damn protective." Grimmjow sighed "Calm yourself Whitey, 'm being serious. I only wanna' make friends."

"Sure you do. No one's stupid enough to fall for that Grimmjow" Said Ichigo rolling his eyes.

Grimmjow just growled and walked away._ Doesn't matter. I'll have them soon enough_ thought Grimmjow smirking.

.O.O.

Ichigo never liked maths that much. Like, when am I gonna' need Yx3=6, It doesn't even make sence.

Maths was always Shiro's thing, dispite was everyone thinks, Shiro was extremly smart. Even though Ichigo and Shiro got into fights they were some of the smartest kids in the school. Ichigo being better at english and Shiro being better at maths.

Ichigo just stared out the window. Watching all the clouds float by.

_That one looks like a rabbit._ Thought Ichigo absent mindedly.

The rest of the school day, floated by the same as the morning. With Ichigo staring out the window in thought. Once lunchtime came around, Ichigo was slightly less spacey.

"King~, Yer spacin' out again." Said Shiro staring at his brother with worry.

"Hu- Oh everythi-"

"ICHIGO~~" Shouted a shrill voice, Shiro and Ichigo's eyes widening slightly.

"Oh shit" They both muttered under there breathe and picked up there pace to get to the meeting spot faster.

"Yo, Ichi, Shiro. Whats the rush ?" Said Renji when the twins got to the meeting spot.

"Luppi" They both said.

"Oh no. Where is he, Kurosaki-kun ?" Asked Orihime worried about the twins.

"Dunno', last time we saw him, he was running after us."

"So you brought him to us ? You two are idiots" Said Tatsuki shaking her head.

"Kurosaki, I will never understand why you're so frightend by that boy" Said Uuryu pushing his glasses up higher on his nose with his pointer and rude finger.

"And you never will four eyes. Shit there he is, under the table King." Said Shiro pushing Ichigo under the table.

"Wheres Ichigo-chan ?" Said a the shrill voice known as Luppi asked.

"Not here" Said a deep voice sitting next to Uuryu.

"I don't care about you. I know Ichigo-chan's here somewhere, I saw them walk here." Said Luppi, lowering his voice to sound menacing. "Now tell me, where Ichigo-chan is."  
>"He's not here, Luppi. Go away." Said Tatsuki narrowing her eyes at the small boy and cracking her knuckles.<p>

"Hmf. Whatever, I will find my Ichigo-chan and when I do, he's going to kiss me and everythings going to be better" Said Luppi his voice turning into a shrill squeal when he said "kiss"

Ichigo slaps his brother under the table becouse Shiro started snickering at the face Ichigo pulled when hearing he was going to 'kiss Luppi and everything would be better'

"If you see Ichigo-chan can you tell him his boyfriends looking for him. Thank you." Said Luppi turning aroung and skipping off.

"He's gone" Said the deep voice sitting next to Uuryu again.

"Ah, thanks Chado. That was a close one." Said Ichigo getting out frm under the table and sitting nest to the friendly giant known as Chado.

"He's crazy" Sighed out Renji. "Hey has anyone seen Rukia ?"  
>"Ah, I saw Kuchiki-san before. She said she wont be coming to lunch becouse she has to study for a test coming up" Chirped Orihime.<p>

"Ah, thats cool. So, Ichigo. Who's the girlfriend ?" Said Tatsuki smirking at Ichigo.

"Whadda ya' mean Tats" Said Shiro "King doesn't have a girlfriend, do ya' ?" Asked Shiro with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Huh, I don't have a girlfriend." Said Ichigo cocking his head to the side.

"Then who's been mauling your neck ?" Said Tatsuki narrowing her eyes at the large love bites that could be seen on Ichigo's collarbone, thanks to his t-shirt slipping down when he got out from under the table.

"Someone mauled my Ichi's neck. How dare they touch whats mine." Said Renji walking up and insecting the marks

"Ah, what. Oh, their just bruises. One of Dad's manly attacks of manlyness got me" Said Ichigo pullng up his top and shoving Renji away from his neck

"Oh, okay then Ichigo." Say Tatsuki narrowing her eyes.

.O.O.

"We'll see you guys later, yeah ?" Said Ichigo walking out the gates.

"You can't get rid of us that easily Ichigo." Said Tatsuki pulling Ichigo into a headlock and nuggying his hair. "We'll come visit you guys on the holidays."

"Sounds good Tats, We'll see ya' then." Said Shiro. "Comon' King lets go"

"Later guys" Said Ichigo waving to everything.

"So," Shiro looks around to make sure no one can hear them and drops his voice a couple of octives. "Remember what I said this morning, I'm going to hold you to it. I'm going to fuck t'ill you can't walk. And you can be as loud as you want, know ones gonna' hear ya'." Said Shiro smirking at the blushing face of his little brother.

"Heh, Hurry up King~" Said Shiro walking off on a stunned and standing still Ichigo.

.O.O.

_What the fuck, Did I just see._ Thought a person with wide eyes, hiding in the shadows of an allyway. Staring at the twins now walking away.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

/Hello3 I got this one out quicker this time, I hope it makes up for last chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it my beautiful readers and reviewers3 !


	4. 4

Bleach doesn't belong to me, nor ever will. But I do own cookies and cream ice-cream and donuts:)

Warnings; Did someone request a lemon ?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_What the fuck, Did I just see. Thought a person with wide eyes, hiding in the shadows of an allyway. Staring at the twins now walking away._

.O.O.

_Seriously, what the fuck did I just see and hear._ Thought the stranger in the shadows. Sure I've had my suspictions about the twins, everyone has. But shit, I didn't expect it to be real. I now finally have my evidence to get my twins. The stranger smirked and and walked futher into the allway to reach the other exit.

.O.O.

"Oh, Ichigo-chan. There you are ! I've been loocking all over for you" Shouted a petite boy out the front of the twins house.

"Luppi, the fuck are ya' doing here ?" Growled out a very pissed of Shiro. _Fuckers cutting into mine and Ichi's fun time._

"I came here to see my boyfriend of course" Squealed an excited Luppi.

"Luppi, look, I'm sorry but were not dating." Said Ichigo softly as if trying to calm a child down.

"But, Ichigo-cha-"

"NO ! Will ya' fuck off. You're not dating Ichigo, so why don't you just fuck off." Shouted a voice behind Ichigo and Shiro couseing Ichigo to jump.

"Wha- whaddya' mean ?" Said Luppi tears slowly forming in his large anime like eyes.

"Simple, if anyones gonna' date Ichigo it's me, so let me spell it out for ya'. Why. Don'. Ya'. Just. Fuck. Off. Alright ?" Says the voice again.

"Like Ichigo-chan would every want you ! You're such an asshole, Jaegerjaques !" Shouted Luppi before running off in tears.

Ichigo felt his shoulders slump at the sight of the small boy while Shiro slowly turn around to look at the person behind them.

"Grimmjow ? What are you doing here ?" Said Shiro suspiciously.

"Is that anyway to talk to yer' saviour ? Why, I'm hurt." Said Grimmjow holding a hand over his heart and mocked looking sad.

"Fuck off Jaegerjaques, Like Ichigo would ever date ya'." Sneered Shiro.

"Tch, what's he suppose to date ya'." Scoffed Grimmjow.

Shiro and Ichigo stiffend. Does Grimmjow know ?

"T-that discusting, Grimmjow. Shit like that only happends in those boy love mangas that Rukia, Inoue and Nel read." Scoffed Ichigo, turning arpund to face the blue haired manace

"But ya' too are awfully close." Said Grimmjow moving his face closer to Ichigo's.

"All twins are close, Jaegerjaques. Just get over whatever sick fantasy ya' have in yer' fucked up head" Said Shiro rolling his eyes

"Hmf. Whatever. I know theres something about ya' two." Sighed Grimmjow under his breathe. "Well, then I'll see ya' boys later." Grimmjow winked and walked off.

"Fuck." Said Ichigo once he made sure Grimmjow was out of hearing distance. "Do you think he knows, Shiro ?"

"He's not that smart. He was bluffing." Said Shiro narrowing his eyes. He turns and looks at Ichigo. Shiro leaned in to whispered in his ear "Comon' Ichi~ I want my prize.".

Shiro grabs Ichigo's hand and drags him inside after unlocking the door.

Shiro relocks the door and calls out to see if anyones home.

"Shiro, Goatface, Yuzu and Karin said they would be gone before we came home" Said Ichigo rollin' his eyes.

"Yeah, but ya' know what Goatface is like, anything to suprise attack his sons" Said Shiro looking around the house.

"Hmm, True. But I doubt he's home, Yuzu was so excited about going they probly went early"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Shiro sighed.

"So, Shiro. You promised I was going to get fucked, You going to live up to that promise ?" Ichigo questions with a sultry wink.

"Tch, you're such a brat. Now com'ere." Said Shiro beckening Ichigo with his finger.

Ichigo slowly takes of his school shirt and walks even slower to brother. Shiro growls low in his throat knowing that his little brother is just teasing him. Shiro slowly backs himself up t'ill he reaches the couch and plops down on it.

By time Ichigo reaches his brother he's only in his boxers, he sits down to straddle his brothers thighs.

"Shiro, why are you still clothed. Get them off." Damand Ichigo as his trying to tug off Shiro school top.

"Calm down, Ichi, Give me a minute." Said Shiro helping his brother and taking off his top and shiming out of his pants.

"Mmm, goin' comando, Shiro ?" Purred Ichigo.

"Tch, You know I hate the feeling of boxers." Shiro rolls his eyes.

"To much talk. Now, Shiro" Growls Ichigo.

"Gods, I fuckin' love it when ya' get like this" Shiro purred into Ichigo's ear.

"Shiro~. Just hurry it up." Whined Ichigo.

Shiro slowly moved his face lower until he reached a caramal nub and and took it into his mouth, slowly teasing and rolling it with his teeth.

"Haah, Shiro." Moaned out Ichigo as he started grinding his arousal into his brother. Feeling Shiro's apadravya peircing grind against his cock.

"Fuck, Ichi." Moaned out Shiro at the feeling of his brothers cock on his own.

Shiro pulls Ichigo up so he can get his boxers off, Ichigo gets up and takes off his boxers.

Once both boys are naked, Ichigo sits back on his brothers thighs and grabs onto his hand slowly drawing it to his mouth and sucking on the long pale digits, Making sure they were well slicked up with his saliva. Meanwhile Shiro grabbed both boys erections onto his hand and stroked it a slow pace, just to drive Ichigo crazy.

Ichigo moans around his mouthful.

"Haah, Shiro~" Whines out Ichigo, giving his brother back his hand. Shiro inspects his digits and deems them good enough.

"Comon' Shi~"

"Heh, so whiney" Smirks Shiro.

"I'm n-not-haaah whiney." Moans out Ichigo.

"Sure you're not, Ichi" Shiro moves his fingers down his brothers back and slowly reaches those perfect round globes of skin, moving his fingers in between them and slowly rubbing the tight puckered entrance.

"Shi~ Stop teasing already. Just do it" Said Ichigo grinding down on the fingers.

Shiro snickered at his brothers impatience and quickly shoved two fingers into his brother. Ichigo moaned at the intrusion, he always did like it when his brother was rough. Shiro slowly worked his way to three fingers, but with the way his brother was moaning above him, he just couldn't take it anymore.

The pale teen quickly pulled his fingers out, hearing Ichigo groan at the loss of fullness and grabbing Ichigo's hips to lift him up above his awaiting cock. Not being one to wait, Shiro quickly slammed his brother down and moaned at the feeling of how tight his Ichi was.

Ichigo screamed at the harsh thrust as Shiro entered him, feeling Shiro's cock peircing dig into his prostate, cousing him to moan out.

"Haah, fuck, Ichi~, you're so tight" Moaned out Shiro.

"S-so full" Ichigo panted out.

"I'm gonna' move ya' now Ichi, okay" Said Shiro rubbing his brother's lower back.

"Mmmhm" Mumbled Ichigo.

Shiro snorted at his brother being incoherent already. Shiro slowly lifts his brother up and slams him back down. Cousing Ichigo to scream at the sudden assult to his prostate.

Shiro works his brother's body like a instrument knowing just what to do to get his brother off. The only reason Shiro got an apradavya peircing was for his Ichi's pleasure.

Ichigo's eventually turns into a giant puddle of hot goo, his bones feel like mush and he knows be limping tomorrow. But he doesn't care, with his brother's mouth on his neck making more giant love bites and one hand on his cock slowly stroking it out of time with his harsh and fast thrusts, knowing that the slow moving hand and fast paced thrusts will send him over the edge.

"Shi~ I- I'm close." Panted out Ichigo basically bouncing in his brother's lap now.

"Sh-shit, I'm close too."

Shiro gave a particually hard jerk of his hand and hard thrust to his prostate, cousing Ichigo to jerk uncontrollably and coming with a shout of Shiro's name.

The feeling of those warm, velvety soft, tight walls getting even tighter around his cock, Shiro came with a breathey moan of his brother's name, riding out his orgasm cousing Ichigo to wimper at the abuse to his already worn out body.

"My Ichigo. I love you, my precious king." Said Shiro kissing Ichigo's forhead and pulling out of his body and carrying him up to their shared bedroom.

"My Shiro. I love you, too, my precious horse." Ichigo laughed through a yawn.

Shiro snickered at the rarely used nickname.

Once at their bedroom Shiro kicks open the door and drops Ichigo onto the bed, grabbing the covers and jumping under them, wrapping his arms around his brother in a tight embrace and slowly following his brother off to slumber land.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

/Hello lovelys ^u^, It was my first time writing smut. Was it okay ? I hope you enjoyed it !

Also, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and thank you all you wonderful readers.

**LET ME LOVE YOU ALL !**

(As, I was writing this I was tempted to call this Chapter 'Two boys, One couch'. Get the referance;) ?)

_I kinda feel bad for Luppi, poor guy. Never gettin' any love._

_YOU GET NOOOOO LOVEEEEE~ Oh god. I need a normal sleeping patern.._


	5. 5

Bleach doesn't belong to me, but I do own an Ichigo plushie.

Warnings; Smut.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ichigo wakes with a jump, cousing his brother to wake up to the twitch.

"Hmm, Ich. You okay?" Said Shiro rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just a bad dream thats all" Said Ichigo snuggling closer to his brother.

Shiro raised his arm and started to slowly pat Ichigo's orange hair, he stopped when he felt Ichigo relax in his arms.

"Ya' sure you're okay?" Shiro asked. Worry in his gold and obsidian eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Replied Ichigo.

"Mmm" Shiro hummed.

"Hey Shi,"

"Yeah, Ich?"

"Did you know were sticking to eachother?" Said Ichigo trying to pull away from his brother.

"Huh? Oh, thats just gross." Shiro grimmaced at the feel of dried up cum sticking to the both of them.

"Shit, that hurt." Said Ichigo as he pushed himself away from his brother. "Well, Shiro~ I believe it's time for a shower" Said Ichigo smirking.

"Ah, good Idea." Said Shiro grimacing at the red mark on the pale skin.

Ichigo hummed in agreement and walked with a slight limp to the bathroom, making sure that he swayed his hips as he walked. His bother liked it when he moved his hips as he walked.

Shiro got up from where he was sleeping. Staring at his brother, proud of the limp he caused Ichigo to have and followed his younger brother, never taking his eyes off of his brother's ass.

Ichigo turned the shower on placed his hand under the water waiting for it to heat up for the both of them.

"Is it warm, yet? I'm freezin' out here" Said Shiro rubbing his hands up and down his upper arms.

"Yeah, should be good now." Said Ichigo getting into the shower. Shiro's always been affected by the cold, just a cold wind could make him sick.

Shiro grunted in response and walked into the shower with his brother, grabbing the shampoo and gently massaging his brother's hair, Ichigo purred at the feeling of his twin's long fingers massaging his scalp.

"Mmm, feels good Shiro" Ichigo moaned out.

"Ya' wanna' know what else feels good Ichi?" Said Shiro leaning down to lick the shell of Ichigo's ear.

"Mmm, what Shi?" Asked Ichigo, Shiro's erection rubbing against Ichigo's lower back.

"This" Breathed out Shiro, moving Ichigo to lean against the shower wall, one of his hands slowly moving down Ichigo's back. The other hand moving down Ichigo's front to find his nipples, slowly rubbing them.

Shiro moves his hand under the water making sure they were well lubricated. He moves them back to Ichigo's lower back, slowly rubbing circles in that spot, cousing Ichigo to whine out.

"Common' Shiro."

"Tch, demanding King." Grumbled out Shiro, moving his fingers to Ichigo's entrance. Circling the puckered entrance before sharply shoving them inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo inhaled sharply at the harsh intrusion. It doesn't take Shiro long to find his prostate, already moving three fingers inside his brother. Shiro removes his fingers and lines himself up.

"Nngh, Shi- FUCK!" Moaned out Ichigo as his brother slammed himself in all the way to the hilt, inside his little brother. Shiro starts at a fast pace, thrusting into Ichigo like a mad man, making sure to hit his prostate everytime.

Within minutes Ichigo's a withering, panting mess. Moaning out Shiro's name with every hard thrust. Shiro's peircing scratching his prostate cousing more pleasure to flow through his vains.

"F-fuck, Ichi~ 'm close" Moaned Shiro.

"Ye-ah, so close" Said Ichigo, thrusting his hips backwards into Shiro's.

Shiro's hand moves to Ichigo's front, grabbing hold of Ichigo's cock and stroking fast. With one quick squeeze to the tip, Ichigo's cums with a loud moan of his brothers name. Panting the wall he was leaning on, with thick ribbons of cum.

Feeling those tight walls get even tighter Shiro cums, moaning out Ichigo's name.

"Yuck, Shi. It's on the wall." Huffed out Ichigo as he backed off the wall.

"Aw, It's nothing bad, Ichi~" Said Shiro cleaning off the wall with the water. "All boys do it."

"Shuddup." Growled out Ichigo cleaning himself off. "Showers are supposed to be clean places, not a place to get dirty again."

"But King, thats what makes them so good, ya' can have sex and clean ya'self at the same time" Said Shiro grinning at his little brother.

"Your logic makes no scence." Ichigo stared at Shiro with a criticizing gaze.

"Of course it does! Now don't give me that look, ya' remind me of Ulquiorra with that look." Said Shiro.

"I look nothing like Ulquiorra." Said Ichigo rubbing shampoo in his hands.

"Only when ya' pull that face ya' do, by the way where was Ulquiorra?" Said Shiro turning around for his brother.

"He went on vacation, remember?" Said Ichigo rubbing the shampoo into Shiro's hair and scalp.

"Nnoi must be pissed." Smirked Shiro. The 7'' boy can't go an hour without annoying the almost emotionless boy.

"Nnoi went with him." Said Ichigo, smirking. Poor Ulquiorra, having to put up with _that_.

Shiro moved his head back and let out a loud cackling laugh.

"Have I ever told you, you sound like a physco when you laugh?" Said Ichigo trying to stiffle his laughter.

"Everytime, love" Said Shiro turning around to face his younger sibling, moving his hand and placing it on Ichigo's check. Looking Ichigo right in the eyes.

"Yer' so cute, Ichigo." Said Shiro moving his lips to his brothers, a slow and passionate kiss. When Shiro brakes the kiss Ichigo's breathless. "I love ya'."

"I'm not cute. I-I love you, too" Said Ichigo with a small rosey blush over his cheekbones.

"Ya' are though" Said Shiro moving out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself.

Ichigo gets out after his brother, Shiro handing him a towel to dry himself.

After they both got dried, they walked back to their room. Both putting on a pair of boxers.

"No ones comin' over today, yeah?" Asked Shiro.

"No, don't think so." Replied Ichigo.

"Good, couse I didn't feel wearing like pants today."

Ichigo just grunted in response grabbing a pair of black skinnies and putting them on.

"So, Ichi~, whats for lunch?" Asked Shiro putting his arm around his brothers waist.

"Toast." Smirked Ichigo.

"Sounds good ta' me." Said Shiro. "Race ya' ta the kitchen." Shiro pushed past his brother and ran down the stairs.

"No way!" Shouted Ichigo and bolted down the stairs to catch up to his brother.

Shiro reached the kitchen door but before he could run in, Ichigo slammed into him from the side cousing him to stumble to the side allowing Ichigo to get into the kitchen first.

"Fuck yeah!" Said Ichigo as he hit the kitchen bench.

"Thats no fair, ya' cheated." Shiro pouted as he got off the floor.

"No I didn't, you just happend to get in my way and you fell over." Said Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest.

"Che, Brat." Mummbled out Shiro. "'couse ya' cheated, ya' have to make the toast. I want peanut butter on mine"

"What! You're just a sore loser." Shouted Ichigo, to his brothers retreating back. "Stupid asshole, he's just upset that won." Mumbled Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed two slices of bread and placed them in the toaster, while waiting for them to toast he goes to the cubboard and grabs out the butter and peanut butter.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

/Hello all ^u^  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys are wonderfull !<p>

*Makes heart with hands* **I love you all** 3

Hollow Ichigo- Ichigo-, Please don't ever watch two girls one cup D: My lord. I had nightmares for weeks after that!

TinkanaiT32- Reaction videos are always the funniest u! Oh, no problems :3

HelenBVB- Thank you!

hehehehehohoProductions0- It really is, one of my cousins made me watch it with him. Most discusting day of my life D:  
>What made you watch it? Also sorry about the mistakes, I'm a horrible speller (I promise to get better, I really do!)<p>

MaeKat- Thank you! Well, I still love you :3 (I sound like a creeper. Sorry)

Alishabear- Thank you w!

Sorry for not putting others who reviewed, I love you all too. Thank you all for reviewing.


	6. 6

I don't own bleach, Though I do have a wall with some bleach pictures and some other pictures on it.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

POP! Ichigo walks to the toaster, making sure the toast was cooked enough, He pulls the toast out of the toaster and butters them both up. Making sure to put extra peanut butter on Shiro's slices. _Maybe I should put a spoon full of cinnamon on it just to get back at him?_

Ichigo deicided he wouldn't go with that idea, cinnamons dangerous.

"Shiro, your toast is done." Ichigo shouted to his brother who was most likely in the next room.

"'m on the couch, bring it in here Ichi." Ichigo picked up both plates holding his own and Shiro's toast and walked out to the living room to give him his toast.

"Ah, gimme' gimme'." Said Shiro making grabbing motions with his hands, arms outstreatched.

"You're just like a child." Ichigo mumbled under his breathe, he sat down next to his brother legs up on the couch. Handing Shiro the plate of toast

"Che, child that was just ramming you into the shower wall." Shiro grunted.

"D-don't say things like that! Shit, you're such a pervert." Ichigo groaned face turning a dark shade of red.

"But 'cha love me, yeah?" He asked Ichigo, shit eating grin plastered onto his face.

"Tch, of course I do." Ichigo's voice turning into a whisper. "I should have put the cinnamon on his toast."

"Huh, What was that Ich?" Shiro said mouth full of toast, crumbs and chunks of toast falling out of his mouth.

"Ew, Shiro. Close you're mouth when you talk." Ichigo said with a grimmace.

"Tch," Shiro rubbed his arm across his face, wiping all the mess there. "So whatcha' say Ichi?"

Ichigo grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

"I was going to-" Ichigo paused in his search, staring at the t.v "Is that Rick Astley?" Ichigo asked, he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow."

Shiro let out a loud cackle, more chunks of toast flying out of his mouth. "I think the t.v Rick'rolled us." Shiro fell to the floor, holding onto his stomache, his brothers never said something so funny before.

Shiro quickly recovers, a naughty thought apearing in his mind after looking at his brothers dazed face. Shiro stands up, getting his brothers attention. He walks up to Ichigo and grabs his hands in hia slightly larger hands.

Shiro looks at Ichigo straight in the eyes, leaning in close. He leans up and licks Ichigo's nose causing the redhead to squeak. Shiro quickly jumps back.

_"__Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~<em>" Shouting out the lyrics to the song.

"Shiro, what are you doing?" Asked Ichigo slowly, as if talking to a child. Staring at his brother with a concerned look on his face.

"'m singin' to ya'. I though' people liked when their boyfriends sang to 'em" He purred out.

Ichigo grumbled.

"Wha'? Don'cha' like ma' singin'?" Shiro pouted. "Wasn' it cute enough?"

Ichigo just grumbled again.

Shiro walked up to his brother, he grabbed the plate of toast from his lap and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Shiro ran his hands down Ichigo's sides, placing them just above the his hips, the pale twin started to wiggle his fingertips into his brothers sensitive sides. Making Ichigo laugh loudly.

"St-stop, Shi. Can' b-breathe" Ichigo panted out between loud laughing fits.

"Say it." Shiro demanded. A wide smirk on his face

"Say wh-what?" Ichigo was trying to hold in his laughter and failing miserably.

"Say ma' singin' was cute," Shiro pouted. "'m hurt 'hat ya' don' think it's cute."

"Y-you're singing was r-really cute." Shiro's fingers stopped. Ichigo took a deep breath. "You're singing was adorable, thank you Shiro."

Ichigo moved his arms so they were around his brother neck. Spreading his legs so his brother can kneel in between them.

"No prob'em Ichi. But, I wan' a differan' thanks." Shiro leans his head down and licks at Ichigo's closed lips, before covering them with his own. Ichigo opens his mouth inviting Shiro's tounge to play with his own. Shiro grinds his hips down into Ichigo's, making the orange-haired teen moan into Shiro's mouth.

Shiro's right hand holds him up and his left hand moves down to the hem of Ichigo's jeans, toying with the pale oranges hairs found there. He unclips the button and pulls down the zipper making sure it rubs agains Ichigo's awaking member.

Ichigo whines, his brothers mouth swollowing the sound. Shiro purred at the feeling of Ichigo's nails running down his back. Shiro tugged on Ichigo's pants, the latter lifting his hips to help his brother take of the annoying material.

Shiro pulled away from his brothers enticing mouth to give his brother some air and moved his mouth to his brothers ear. "I don' know why ya' bother with pants Ichi, there jus' gonna' be taken off lat'r." Shiro growled, nipping on the sensitive lobe

"Nngh, Shi~" Ichigo moaned breathlessly.

"Ichi." He moaned into Ichigo's ear, the sound causing Ichigo to shiver.

Shiro's hand moves into Ichigo's boxers, running his middle finger over the length. Ichigo bucked his hips desperate to feel more friction. Shiro wrapped his hand around the engorged flesh and pumping slowly, making Ichigo squirm and moan underneith him.

"Gods, I love ya' all flushed and moanin' underneith me." Shiro purred into Ichigo's shoulder before biting down harshly, into the tanned shoulder.

"Nngh, Shir-" BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The brothers instantly stop what they were doing, staring wide eyed at eachother upon hearing the knocking.

"Ya' fuckin' kiddin' me." Shiro growled out.

"W-who would that be?" Asked Ichigo, glaring at the hallway.

"Well whoev'r it is, is 'bout ta have ma' foot up their ass for interupten' me." The pale teen got off of his brother and walked into the hallway and to the door.

Once Shiro was at the door, he harshly swung it open, glaring death at the idiot that interupted him and Ichigo. "WHAT?" He barked out.

"Hey Whitey, where's Ichi?" 'The idiot' asked.

"What are you doing here?" Growled out Ichigo his eyes narrowed, clearly not happy to see the person standing in the doorway.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

/Hello everyone  
>I'm sorry I took so long to write this D: I'm sorry.<p>

Just sayin' but, I can't say cinnamon.

Shiro really needs to learn eating manners. Also, I wonder whos at the door?

**I hope you enjoyed it though, I seriously adore you guys. You're all amazing *Makes heart with hands and does a goofey smile***

**Also whenever I read a review, I make an awkward goofey smile and an unhuman squeal like noise.**

**HelenBVB**- Honestly, I don't know if it makes you stick together, but I would guess it does. Maybe?  
>I would, I feel so sorry for poor Ulqui D:<br>Thank you so much! (Also, BVB as in Black Veil Brides?)

**Alishabear- **Thank you so much!

**Insanexemo**- I'm sorryD: I promise I'll get better! Thank you!

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**- It was really gross~! But it was pretty funny :D.  
>You'll just have to wait and see~ Maybe the mysterious person at the door saw them. *wink wink, nudge nudge*<p>

**MaeKat**- :O! COOKIES. I love cookies, Thank you! *I'm totally eating cookies right now:).*  
>I like sharing so, heres a cookie back. enjoy 0<p>

**TinkanaiT32**- Shower smut is beautiful:3. Hur hur, I am;).  
>The Ichi plushie is so cute~<br>Shippo's so cute~ He'd be an amazing plushie to have! Kalala too~

**Medd**- No, it's not finished, sorry. But I'm working on it:).


	7. 7

I don't own bleach. I hate disclaimers, they get really lame after the 4th one.

Warning; Smut, yeeep~.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Once Shiro was at the door, he harshly swung it open, death glaring the idiot that interupted him and Ichigo. "WHAT?" He barked out._

_"Hey Whitey, where's Ichi?" 'The idiot' asked._

_"What are you doing here?" Growled out Ichigo. Clearly not happy to see the person at the door._

.O.O.

"What? Not happy to see me boys?" The figure in the doorway asked. Pushing past the snow white twin to enter the house. Kicking the front door shut and pulling it out of Shiro' hand

"No, were not. Now, if you don't mind, get out." Ichigo demanded, nodding his head at the door.

"Now, now, Ichi. Sweet, sweet _Berry-chan~,_ I have something very important to tell you about. Don't you wish to hear what I have to say?" He asked, smirking. He pushed his white rimmed, rectangular glasses back up his nose with his pointer and middle finger.

"No, ge' ou'." Said Shiro grabbing the teens arm and trying to pull him out the door.

"But~," He pulled his arm out of the pale twins grasp. "It has something to do with yours and Berry-chan's relationship. Not so _brotherly_ if you ask me." Both twins stop moving, staring narrowed eyed at the teen who was flicking his fairy floss pink hair out from behind his glasses.

Shiro growled low in his throat. "Wha' are ya talking 'bout Granz?" He narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired teen.

Shiro and Ichigo have never liked the pink-haired teen, Szayel Aporro Granz was just.._ creepy_ in their opinion, always looking at them with a calculating gaze that made them both shiver. The glasses wearing teen was always in the science lab doing something discusting or talking to the science's lab director, Kurotsuchi-sensei about the newest dissecting tools.

"You have such horrible pronunciation, that slur is just _dreadfull_." Szayel pushed up his glasses again and breathed out a sigh. "Now, I know about you and your bother's _relationship_," Szayel made a 'tsk' sound and sighed again, making everything seem so dramatic. "Not very brotherly like. But~ I'm willing to keep it a secret for a price."

"Ya sick fucker. Wha' would make ya thin' we 'ave a relationship like tha'?" One of Shiro's snowy white eyebrows rose, staring angrily at the teen infront of him.

"I s_aw_ you both, friday after school had ended. I heard exactly what you said, Whitey-chan~. 'Remember what I said this morning, I'm going to hold you to it. I'm going to fuck untill you can't walk. And you can be as loud as you want, know ones going to hear us'. Sound familier?" He smirked. Their faces were utterly priceless.

Ichigo sobered first. "Szayel, please yo-" He tried to say before getting interupted

"If you had have been paying attention, you would have known I don't plan on telling anyone. _For a price._" Ichigo visibly paled.

Shiro looked at his brother, growling low in his throat again. "If ya' planin' on tryin' to get one o' us ta fuck ya', 'm gonna beat ya' head in 'till ya' forget 'bout everythin'."

"Why would I want sex from you? I wouldn't partake in such a voulger activity with the likes of _you two_." Szayel scoffed. "I want you, _my twins_ to help me get Uryu Ishida to like me."

"Wai', tha's all ya' wan'ed?" Asked Shiro, large smirk growing on his face before throwing his head back with a cackling laughter.

"My, my. Even your _laughter_ is dreadfull." Szayel looked unimpressed.

"Whats so funny, Shi?" Asked Ichigo cocking his head to the side.

Shiro calmed himself down, looking at both his brother and the glasses wearing teen. "Thas' wha'cha' wan'ed? Ta date the stiff?" Szayel nodded. "All ya' had ta do was ask. Someone needs ta ge' tha' stick outta' his ass."

"So you'll do it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side looking nonchalant.

_It's no' as cute as when Ichi does it._ Shiro thought briefly

"O' course we will! Bu' you _can't _say a word 'bout this ta anyone. Go' it, Pinkie?" Said Shiro, narrowing his eyes at the teen infront of him.

"Oh wow, you pronounced a T,that was at the end of a word." Shiro rolled his eyes. "Why would I say something? Then I won't get what I want."

Szayel walked to the door, slowly opening it. "Well, _my twins_. I thank you for your time, you may take as long as you need to get me Uryu Ishida."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go." Said Shiro, waving his hand in the air.

Szayel huffed, flicking his bright hair over his shoulder. "Goodbye Whitey-chan~, Goodbye Berry-chan~." He walked out the door, closeing it behind himself and walking off down the street.

.O.O.

Grimmjow paused, staring at the Kurosaki clinic and narrowing his eyes at the site of the pink-haired teenager walking out of the twins home. "Szayel and the twins don' ge' along, what's he doin'?" Grimmjow asked under his breathe making sure no one could hear him.

He wasn't a stalker or anything, he was just walking past on his way to see his friends who had recently got back from a long trip. Then seeing pink leave from the Kurosaki clinic, something isn't right. Grimmjow raised and light blue eyebrow and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Maybe I need to see my twins and ask some questions? Or, I could just beat the answer outta' tha pink freak."

Grimmjow's smirk was in danger of eating his face, he was going to find out what the twins are hiding. One way or another.

.O.O.

Shiro walks up to the door and locking it.

"What did he mean 'My twins'? He's so strange." Ichigo huffed, staring at the door. "But, I'm glad he's not gonna' tell anyone about us."

"Yeah." Shiro sighed. "So, shall we continue wha' Granz so rudely interup'ed?"

Ichigo turns around and shimmied out of his pants. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "You'll have to catch me first." He said in a husky voice that caused a shiver to rack Shiro spine. Ichigo stepped out of his pants still watching Shiro before quickly running down the hallway and up the stairs.

Halfway down the hallway and Ichigo can hear Shiro's bare feet hitting the floor signaling that Shiro wasn't far behind the orange-haired teen. Ichigo rushed into their shared bedroom and threw himself on one of the beds, giving Ichigo sometime to catch his breath before Shiro landed on top of him. Ichigo made a wheezing sound as Shiro landed on top of him.

Shiro leaned down and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "So, I cough' ya'. Wha's ma prize?"

Ichigo flipped himself and his older brother over, Shiro's back landing on the bed with an 'oof'. Ichigo grinded his ass down into his brothers groin, enjoying the shocked moan that came from his brother. Ichigo leaned down, his face only millimetres away from Shiro's, he gentle blows cold air on his brother's lips before whispering. "This." He quicky crushed his lips against his brothers.

Ichigo ran his tounge along his brother's lower lip and then doing the same to the top lip, Shiro opening his mout and allowing his tounge to dance with Ichigo's, the dance was slow and pleasurable no one submitting or dominating.

Ichigo pulled back, both twins taking large gulpfulls of air. Once Ichigo recovered he grinded his ass on his brother's awakening penis. Shiro grabbing hold of his brother's hips, tugging on his boxers. The latter getting the message, he gets off of his brother and quickly removes the black pair of boxers. Shiro removing his aswell.

Ichigo moves back onto the bed and straddles his brother's waist, grinding down on his brothers now naked and leaking member. Ichigo leans over his brother and opens the top draw of the night stand, pulling out the bottle of lube, he poors a large dollop on his hand and places it on the bed.

He looks down at his brother and smirks at the slight flush covering his brother's high cheekbones . "You know, I really like it when _you're_ flushed and underneith _me_."

"Che, brat." Shiro replys, moving his hand on top of Ichigo's and rubbing the lube onto his fingers, moving them to Ichigo's entrance and quickly thrusting two of them in. Allowing Ichigo to to get use to the two before stretching him for something larger.

Ichigo moves his hand down, running his pointer finger down Shiro's length and tugging softly on Shiro's apradyava peircing, causing Shiro to moan out softly. "Ichi."

"Y-yes Shiro?" Said Ichigo, panting lightly.

"I can' w-wai' anymo'." He said, shoving the third and final finger, up to the knuckle inside his brother.

"Nggh, shit." Ichigo panted out. "Just hurry up and just fuck me, Shiro!" He growled, grabbing his older brothers wrist harshly and yanking his fingers out. Using the other hand that was stroking his brother cock, he lines himself up and slams down onto Shiro's awaiting manhood, his balls hitting Ichigo's buttcheeks.

Shiro gave a suprised moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. His Ichi was so damn tight!

"Nggh, Shi. So big, so full." Ichigo tounge hung out the side of his mouth, panting out loudly.

Shiro lifted his knees up and dug the heel of his feet into the bed, Ichigo whimpered at the sudden movement. Taking it as his que to move, Ichigo places his hands on Shiro's chest raising and lowering himself slowly, knowing it'll tease his brother.

The snowy-haired twin growled at Ichigo, knowing that he was trying to tease the older teen. He grabbed onto Ichigo's hips and slammed him down while raising his hips of the bed hitting his prostate dead on, making his younger brother scream at the sudden rough abuse to his body.

"S-shi! Harder~." The orange-haired teen panted out, lifting himself and bouncing in his brother's lap. Each thrust abusing his prostate and making Ichigo see stars as Shiro's peircing dug into it.

Shiro moved his hips up at a faster pace, meeting his orange-haired brother and lover thrust for thrust, he moved one of the hands making small bruises on Ichigo's hips to his weeping cock, stroking it a few times then running his nail through the slit.

"Shit~, SHIRO~!" Ichigo screamed out, orgasm hitting him like a truck.

"F-FUCK! Tight~." Shiro coming shortly after his brother, riding out his orgasm in his brother's abused body.

Ichigo fell on top of his brother, a giant panting mess. Shiro slowly pulls out of the abused hole, his brother whimpering tiredly and rolling off of the snowy-haired teen's sweaty body. Shiro turns around and wraps his arm around his little brother, kissing his sweaty orange locks and snuggling to sleep.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Random fact: Whenever I write sex scenes, I scream out in a deep, manly voice the names I use for penis when writing them and pull awkward faces.

I adore Szayel and ship SzayelIshi, so haaard~. I'm sorry, I just just couldn't resist.

So, did anyone think it was Szayel? (If it doesn't make sence, I'm sorry, but don't worry 'bout it, everything will make sence in the end. I promise.)  
><strong><br>I hope you enjoyed it n.n! Thank you for all your beautiful reviews, You readers and Reviewers are amazing!**

**1poisonivy**- Thank you! Yep, he does. His poor bum needs to recover XD!

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo-** Ahaha, I love that video!

**HelenBVB- **Why, thank you:)! Were you shocked, that it was Szayel? Amazing band:)!

**MaeKat-** Thank you so much!

**TinkanaiT32-** I have lots of suprises hidden for you lovely readers, I thought it was cute too!  
>Actually, I really like heavy metal, and one day I went though my music and that song just came on and I just thought it be funny if Shiro sang it to Ichigo. (I really, really like that Rick Astley song.)<br>Whats your favourite kinda music?

**Therasia-** Thank you for the review:)!


	8. 8

New chapter:3, I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own bleach..

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

As Grimmjow walked to his friends house, he thought about how to get the information from Szayel.

"Talkin' ta 'im won' work. I nee' ta find a way ta make 'im wanna' talk 'bout it." Grimmjow's brow forrowed in thought.

A shit eating grin morphed onto his face. "Ah-huh! I go' a plan." It was fool proof!

Just as Grimmjow thought of his brilliant plan, he realised he was standing in front of his friends house. The blue-haired male walked up to the door and knocked twice, waiting for someone to answer. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and revealed a 7'' boy with straight, black hair reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades and an eye patch covering his left eye, staring one squinted purple eye, down at Grimmjow.

"'Ey Grimm, comin' side." He smirked, showing off his rather strange looking teeth.

"I was planin' on it." The blue-haired teen grumbled, walking past the tall teenager and into the house.

"Tch." The tall teen grumbled and shut the door. "Wha's up yar' ass?"

"Che, asshole." The blue-haired teen mumbled.

The blue-haired teen seached the room, finaly bright blue eyes falling upon fairy floss pink hair and the glare of glasses.

_Perfect. I'll get my answers soon._ He thought, devilish smirk covering his face.

.O.O.

Shiro pats Ichigo's hair affectionatly, watching the orange-haired twin sleep. His spikey orange locks lay flat against his head and pillow, covering his closed deep chocolatey brown eyes. He mumbles something incoherent in his sleep when Shiro's hand stokes down his neck and moves to snuggle in closer to Shiro's warm body.

"Heh, ya' so cute, King." He murmers close to his kings ear.

Shiro's hand runs back up to Ichigo's forhead, smoothing out the frown lines found there with his thumb. Moving his hand down to his brothers forearms, tracing unknown patterns up and down his brother's lightly tanned arms from the nail of his middle finger up to the base of neck.

_He looks so much younger when he sleeps._ Shiro smiled at his younger brother, remebering why he feel in love with the orange-haired twin and caused them both to commit such a taboo.

A harsh pounding on the door shook Shiro from his thoughts, he frowns in the direction of the front door. Growling when the loud banging doesn't cease after a few moments.

"Ah, fucker jus' don' qui'." He mumbled before getting up from the bed, Ichigo making a whimpering noise at the sudden loss of heat. Grabbing a pair of pants from the floor and quickly shoving his legs thought the holes while walking to the front door.

Shiro mumbles some obscenities under his breathe before harshly opening the door.

"Uh, K-kurosaki-kun. W-where's your sh-shirt?" A small feminine voice squeaked out, wide grey-brown doe eyes. A dark blush covering her cheeks.

"Dear lord, Kurosaki. Have you not the decency to open the door with a shirt on? Horrific manners."A raven-haired teen huffed, pushing up his glasses with his pointer and middle finger, navy blue eyes looked on with discust.

"Tch, whaddaya' guys doin' 'ere?" He asked, gold on black eyes staring at the people standing outside the doorway.

"WHERE HERE TO PAR-TAY!" Shouted out a brown-haired male waving his arm's back and forth in the air.

"No, we came for a movie marathon, Mr. Asano." A raven-haired teen corrected, still typing away on his light blue, expensive mobile phone. The eccentric brunette fell to the floor, tears running freely from his eyes.

"Idiots. Wheres Ichigo?" Tatsuki huffed, staring at the pale teenager infront of her girlfriend. Who had stopped looking at the pale teenager and quickly ran to her girlfriend upon hearing the raven-haired female's voice.

"Upstairs, asleep." Shiro answered. Apparently he and Ichigo wern't going to spend the rest of the day relaxing in bed._ Damn._

"Well, wake 'im up!" Shouted a red-haired teen pushing past Shiro and into the house, the others following behind. Some walking into the lounge room to get the movies ready and some walking into the kitchen to get the food and drinks organised

Shiro mumbled more obscenities under his breath before stomping up to his and Ichigo's shared room. Closeing the door softly and making sure to lock it behind him.

"Ichigo," He moved closer to his brother, rubbing his hand across his brother's hair. "It's time ta ge' up."

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. "Jus' five more minu'es, Shi." Ichigo's voice slurred, deep and husky from sleep.

"Eve'yones down stairs, ya' need ta ge' up and shower. Common' King." He said, lightly tugging on the orange strands.

Ichigo looked up at his brother, lifting his body into the sitting position and rubbing his eyes softly with a fist. "Who's here?"

Shiro took a large breath. "Tats, Gigan'or Tits three, Gigan'or tits four, Mige',Blue-eyed white dragon, Big red, Dopey, Mopey, Phone guy, Glasses, 69 and Chado." He spoke quickly, taking in a large breathe again.

"Wait, who~?" The orange-haired teen ask, a thin eyebrow raised.

"Oh common' King." Shiro took another deep breath. "Tatsuki, Inoue, Matsumoto, Kuchiki, Hitsuguya, Renji, Keigo, Kira, Mizuiro, Ishida, Hisagi and Chado." Shiro looked slightly blue.

"See, why didn't you say that the first time? It would have made things easier." Ichigo mumbled out.

"'Couse, I don' call them tha', some'imes I forge' their names." The pale teen pouted at his brother, breathing heavily.

"Hold on. I thought Gigantor Tits was Nel and Harribel? And Blue-eyed White dragon, this isn't Yu Gi Oh, Shiro." The orange-haired teen asked, head cocked to the side.

"No, their one and two. Matsumoto and Inoue are three and four." He sighed, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the word. "Oh, common' Ich. Ya' know he reminds ya' of that card."

Ichigo scrunched his brow in thought after a few moments, eyes going wide. "HE DOES!"

"Toldja'." He said, nudging his brother. "Now, King, ya' gottah 'ave a shower."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'm goin'." He walked into the adjoined bathroom.

"Che." Shiro walks to the wardrobe, grabbing a long-sleeved, black v-neck shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He walks away from the wardrobe to the draws and pulls out a pair of black briefs.

"Yo, Whitey, Ichi! Hurry up, movies startin'!" Shouted a deep voice.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute Ren!" Shouted out Ichigo, who was walking into the room. Shiro watched little droplets of water drop from his brothers wet hair to slowly slip down the orange-head's lithe chest and stomache.

Shiro snaps out of his daze once he hears a muffled 'All righ'.' and foot steps, stomping down the hallway.

"Shiro." The orange haired said, looking at his older brother.

"Ye' Ich-hmph" Shiro was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips pressing against his and arms wrapping around the pale teens neck. Eyes wide staring at his younger brother, but relaxing once he felt a slick, wet tounge rub at his bottom lip. Before Shiro could open his mouth, Ichigo pulls away, lightly blowing cold air on his brothers lips.

"I just wanted to say, I love you." The orange-haired twin whispered, giving his brother a quick peck on the tip of his nose before walking off to find some clothes.

Shiro stares at his brothers back, watching Ichigo drop his towel and bend over revealing that beautiful ass, as he pulls on a pair of black breifs up his mile long legs. Shiro's mouth drys up staring at his brothers lightly tanned thighs, already missing the feeling of the long legs wrapped around in hips and waist. Shiro shook his head, now is not the time to fuck his brother into the wall.

_Maybe later though._ Shiro thought with a snicker, making Ichigo turn around and cock an eyebrow at the pale twin. But Shiro just ignored him and walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower and quickly stripping out of the pants he had thrown on. He stepped into the shower adjusting the knobs, getting it to the right temperature, he quickly washed his hair and body.

"Comon' Shiro, hurry it up in there." Ichigo shouted from the doorway.

"Ye' 'm comin'." Shiro rolled his eyes, turning off the shower. Shiro steps out, the cold air hitting his skin and making goosebumbs appear. Quickly throwing on the clothes, he walks back into the bedroom to his little brother.

"Comon' the guys are waiting." The orange-haired twin sighed. "I hope they saved us a seat."

"If they din't we'll jus' 'ave ta kick them outa' our seat. Ne, King?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo shrugged and let out a sigh. "I really wanted to spend the day lazing in bed with you."

"We'll do it tomorra', 'kay?" He turned to his little brother, pale hands moving to rub at lightly tanned upper arms.

"You know Shiro, you act all bad ass but secretly on the inside, you're just gooey." The younger twin smirked.

"Shuddup." Shiro pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a slight huff.

"Comon' lets go." Ichigo moved away from his brother and walked to the door, opening it and walking down the hallway, his hips swaying with every step.

_He really doesn't know how temping that ass is, does he?_ Shiro sighed, following after his brother. Making sure to shut they door to their room first.

"Ah, finally. We saved you guys a seat." The raven-haired girl said, her short spikey hair swaying when she turn to look at the twins.

"Yeah, what took ya'?" Asked the red-haired male, his long red hair tied into a ponytail. Making him look like a pineapple.

Food and drink decorated the coffee table, varying from candy to pizza. A few piles of dvds were stacked near the television and everyone had chosen a spot to sit in, whether it be on the floor, the couches or even the foot rests.

"Showerin'." Grumbled out Shiro, taking his seat on the couch.

"Hey, we tried to be quick. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Ichigo smirked, joining his brother on the couch. Everyone abrupted into fit of loud laughter and giggles at the thought of what happend last time.

"Wait, what 'append las' time?" Asked the red-head, cocking his head to the side, one of his tattooed eyebrows raised.

Everyone turned to stare at the tattooed teen with disbelief. "What? I 'ad ta work las' time, 'member?"

"Ah, well. King took lon' in the shower and this idio' ova' here," He slapped Keigo over the head. "'ad calle' the police, cryin' an' screamin' 'couse he though' king wen' missin'. It was hys'erical"

"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! I REALLY THOUGHT HE WAS GONE!" The brunette shouted out, running to hug the orange-haired teen, only to get a face full of Ichigo's foot, landing somewhere near the corner and proceding to cry in the fetal position.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Oh no! Will Grimmjow find out what our favourite twin's secret is? Is his 'fool proof' plan really fool proof? Will Szayel be tricked by this 'fool proof' plan? Will Ishida fall in love and help the twins? Will Keigo ever stop crying? Will Renji ever stop looking like a pineapple? Will Orihime ever stop saying 'Kurosaki-kun'?  
><strong>**Toon in 'till next time on _We'll never get cought_! *cue theme music***

Sorry it took me while to get this out, I was being lazy...

This chapter was so fluffy ^/^

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, and thank you for your fantastic reviews!**

**TinkanaiT32- **Thank you:D! I love dramatic Szayel, he's just so beautiful with his pretty pink hair (I'm dying my hair his hair color soon.) I love Kurotsuchi-Taichou aswell, he's just so crazy!  
>Nice! I like Gospel, but I don't listen to it, I love hearing it though. It is pleasure meetcha' too!<p>

**MaeKat- **So true~

**HelenBVB- **Same, Hopefully! I really adore that pairing. Andy Sixx is a babe. Thankyou:)!

**AlishaBear- **Why thank you! :)

**Deidrasha the fallen angel- **But will Ishida like him? I don't think so, he was across the street and to cought up in makin' plans to hear them. But imagine if he did :o!

**Therasia-** He's beautiful~ If I can fit it in the story, I will make it happen!


	9. 9

**New chapter~ **

**I don' own bleach.**

**Warnings; Some slight yuri (Femme-slash) and Twin brothers fornicating.**

* * *

><p>After watching movies and and laughing at stories of everyones holidays so far, it became dark outside. Most people having already left stating that they needed to be somewhere else, leaving only Ichigo, his sleeping brother, Tatsuki and Orihime.<p>

"Damn, time sure does fly by. Don' it?" The raven-haired female asked, standing up from the couch and holding out her hand, helping her girlfriend to stand up. Leading the way to the front door, with an arm wrapped securely her burnt orange-haired girlfriend's waist.

"Yeah, It does." Ichigo sighed with a slight smile on his face following after the two females. "Well it was good seeing you guys today."

"It sure was fun seeing you and your brother, too, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime chirped, happily nuzzling into her girlfriends warmth.

"Heh." Tatsuki patted Orihime's hair affectionatly. "Well, I better get 'er home. See ya' later Ichigo!"

"Good bye, Kurosaki-kun!" And with that they both waved goodbye to the orange-haired teen and walked down the street on their way to Orihime's apartment.

"Tatsuki-chan, can you stay over tonight?" Orihime asked her raven-haired girlfriend, softly nuzzling her face into the side of the raven-haired's chest.

"Sure can do, Hime." Tatsuki said, a large smile on her face, kissing the top of her Hime's head. Tonight was going to be good.

It only took a little over half an hour to walk to the burnt orange-haired teens house, quickly getting inside and into the warmth of the small apartment, the raven-haired teen kicked the door shut and turning around to make sure it was locked.

Dark brown eyes darted around the room in search of her burnt orange-haired girlfriend, cocking her head slightly to the side when realising she wasn't in the room.

"Tatsuki-chan~, I'm in the bedroom." A harsh shiver went down the brunette's back, her girlfriends voice was better then anything she ever could have heard, light and feminine but sounding all so sultry. Calling out to the raven-haired teen like a sirens song.

With a cocky smirk on her face, she walks into the burnt orange-haired girl's bedroom. Upon walking in Tastuki's smirk was wiped of her face, her dark eyes wide. There on the dark sienna satin sheets lay her girlfriend's curvaceous figure, _naked_. Her large grey-brown doe eyes half lidded and long burnt orange lashes fluttering softly with every blink.

"I love you Tatsuki-chan." Was all she said before brunette's brain malfunctioned.

Tonight was _definitely_ going to be good.

**o.O.O.o**

After watching the two females walking down the street, making sure they were safe, Ichigo shuts and locks the door, walking back down the hallway to the living room, intent on waking his brother up and taking him to bed.

"Shiro," The orange-haired teen softly whispers, as he lowers himself down onto his knees next to the couch, where his brother's head was and gently rubs the pales twins forearms. "Shiro, wake up."

"Nggh, ya' so tigh' Ichi." The pale twin moaned out softly, his eyes still closed and rolling to face the other side.

Ichigo's face lights up in a bright blush, the tanned twin quickly stood up and harshly yanks his brother off the couch. "Pervert!"

Shiro landed on the floor with a dull thud. Sitting up and rubbing his upper arm, which he had landed on and looks up at his younger brother. "Ouch, Ich. Wha' was tha' fo'?"

Ichigo gets back down on the floor and sits on the balls of his feet, smirking at his older brother. "Did you have a nice dream, Shiro-nii?" He asked, voice sickly sweet and full of innocince.

"Ah, ye' it was fine." Shiro coughed lightly, trying to cover up his slight blush at being cought having such a dream about his brother.

"Well then," Ichigo moves his hand to palm his brother's half hard member, though his jeans. "Maybe, I should make that dream a reality, ne?"

Shiro stared at his brother, the younger twin's eyes half lidded and smouldering as he moved his hand back and forth. The pale twin realeased a breathy moan, his brother's hand doing wonderfull things to his cock. "I-Ichigo"

"Yes, Shiro?" The orange-haired teen smirked at his brother's flushed and panting face, a sight he could never get tired of seeing. "What is it?"

"F-fuck, I wa-" Shiro cut himself off with a loud moan when Ichigo pulls down the zipper to his dark jeans, making sure to apply pressure on his brother's erection.

Just as Ichigo was about to move his hand inside his brother underwear, a pale hand grips his wrist stoping him from reaching his goal. The pale twin's harsh pants full the room.

"King, bed. Now." He growled out.

Forcing himself to stand up on shakey legs, the older of the two tugs on his brother's wrist harshly, pulling the younger twin to stand up with him before throwing him over his shoulder. Ichigo stomache meet his brother's shoulder harshly, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Sh-shiro, what the fuck?" The orange-haired teen panicked slightly.

"Heh, calm down Ichi." The pale twin raised a hand and patted his brother's ass, smirking when he heard his brother let out a soft groan.

Ichigo grabbed onto to bottem of his brother's black v neck t-shirt as Shiro started to walk. _Jesus, one minute he's a panting mess on the floor next he's carrying me up to our room like the fuckin' hulk. When the shit did he get to strong? Bastard._

Once arriving to there destination, Shiro throws his brother onto the bed, the orange-haired twin landing on his back with a soft exhale of breathe. The pale twin quickly covering his brother's body with his own, sitting on the lightly tanned twin's legs. He lowered himself to a lightly tanned ear, softly nibbling on the lobe.

"Ya' know, we can' do anythin' if ya' wearin' clothes." He growled, his gold on black eyes narrowing.

He grabbed his brother's shoulders pulling him up onto the sitting position and tugging on the hem of Ichigo's shirt, the orange-haired twin raised his arms allowing the older twin to pull of the material. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at his brother, silently telling the other to remove his shirt. The pale twin smirked, getting off of his brother and stripping out of his clothes. Shivering when he noticed his brother watching him, the dark brown eyes filled with lust.

Once devoiding himself of all clothing, he looks back at his brother, who had shimmied out of his pants and boxers, and smirked. Ichigo looked so perfect on his bed, naked and just begging to be fucked.

"Com'ere Shiro." Said Ichigo, his voice deep and husky, moving his pointer finger in a come here motion and who was he to deny his Ichi's wishes?

The pale teen stalks up to the bed, his brother spreading his legs alittle bit wider as he rans a tanned hand down his body and wrapping long fingers around his shaft, gently stroking up and down. Looking down at the provocitive display, he shivers lightly. His King was such a tease!

"Heh, c-comon' Shiro, don't make me wait." The orange-haired teen smirked up at Shiro, panting lightly.

"Such a tease." He tsked, snowy tresses bouncing as he flicked his head left to right.

The younger of the two rolled his eyes at his brother, clearly unamused. The pale teen just ignored the action and got onto the bed, making himself comfortable inbetween his brother's long tanned legs.

Moving above his brother and shoving a pale hand into the top draw of the bed side dresser, making an 'Ah hah' sound when finding the small object, smirking down at his brother.

"If ya' wanna' be tease, do it ya'self." The paler of the two demanded, placing the small object into Ichigo's free hand and sitting back on his heels.

The orange-haired teen stopped his movements and looked down at his hand, sighing when noticing it was just the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount into his fingers and palm. Ichigo just simply smirked at his older brother.

Moving one of his hands back to his erection and one hand down to his entrance, using the pad of his pointer finger and rubs at the small orifice before slipping the finger inside himself up to the last knuckle, he let out a sharp breath at the feeling.

Shiro had to hold in a groan at the sight, he never expected his brother to actually do it, but shit if it wasn't a sexy sight.

By now Ichigo had all three of his finger inside of himself, left hand still stroking himself, panting harshly. Shiro didn't think he could handle much more of this sweet torture, he could practically hear the restraints streaching far past their limits.

"Comon' S-shiro, I want it." The orange-haired teen panted, roughly yanking his fingers out of himself and placing both hands on Shiro's shoulders.

The pale teen quickly reached down and pumped himself making sure to spread the precum all over the head and shaft before moving closer to Ichigo. One hand next to the younger teen head and one holding his pale shaft, the looked down at his brother lightly flushed face and slammed himself in to the hilt. He heard a slight wimper at the harsh treatment.

"Sh-hit, so tight." The older mumbled, waiting for the younger twin adjust to the large intrusion.

Long tanned legs wrapped around the slim, pale waist, pushing the pale twin deeper into his brother. Shiro took it as his cue to move, he started at a rough pace making sure that his peircing scraped along the orange-haired's prostate everytime.

"Fu~uck, Shi! Hah-harder!" Ichigo panted, moving one hand from his brother's shoulders down to his erection, pumping himself with his brother's thrusts.

Shiro leaned down gently pressing his lips against his brother's, running his tounge along the back of the orange-haired's teeth. With a rather harsh thrust to his prostate and quick nip to the younger twins tounge, Ichigo came with a loud moan, which was muffled by his brother's mouth.

"FUCK!" The pale twin shouted, his brother's tight cannel tightening even more. After a few harsh thrusts Shiro came with pant of the brown-eyed teen's name landing on top of the teen underneith him.

The snowy-haired teen pulled out of the spent body, which he recieved a tired whimpered and rolled to the side, pulling up the comforter and wrapping a pale arm around the tanned teen's lithe waist.

"So, was that as good as your dream?" The thick orange-hair tickled Shiro's nose as the younger teen spoke.

"Heh heh, It was bette' 'en ma dream Ichi." The pale twin placed a chaste kiss on top of his king's head, before both softly drifting to sleep.

**o.O.O.o**

The blue-haired teen growled, his plan was working perfectly, get Szayel drunk, throw him a few compliments and he'd tall you anything, but all Szayel would speak about was some black haired four eyes who he wanted to fuck. Grimmjow was not amused.

"Szayel, why were ya' at the twin's house?" He asked, forcing himself not to shout at the pink-haired freak.

"My, your slur is just as bad at Whitey-chans~." He let out a soft giggle.

The blue-eyed male growled, a large snarled curled his upper lip. _Maybe this wasn' such a smar' idea. _

"You wan't to know why I was at Whitey-chan's and Berry-tan's, ne?" He used his pointer and middle finger to push up his glasses, looking at the blue-haired male with his cold and calculating gold eyes.

"Ye' care ta tell me?" He growled out, the freak had were'd out his patience.

"Well, I only visited them to ask them for a favour. Which they were hapy to do for me." A slight smirk curled upon the pink-haired man's lips.

"An' why woul' they do tha', they don' even like ya'?" Smirking, no way would the twins do something willingly for Szayel. Something has to happening.

"Becouse I asked them nicely, being polite goes a long way Grimmjow." He flicked a peice of pink hair out of his face and stood up and looked down at the blue-haired male. "By the way, It's Ulquiorra and Nnoitra's welcome home party don't ruin it by asking questions about people who arn't even here."

Grimmjow growled as he watched the pink-haired freak walk away from him.

_FUCK! I will ge' my twins! I just need to someone stupid enough... And I have just the person._ A maniacal smile replaced that snarl, this time his plan wouldn't fail.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took me forever to get this out, I'm sorry, have some smut to make up for it?<strong>

**I'm sorry to any of my readers who dislike yuri, but I couldn't help myself~ I adore yuri, just saying. I also like to think that Tatsuki, would be the damn best girlfriend ever. Quite the gentle**_**lady **_

**So, any of you lovely readers like yuri? Got a favourite pairing?  
><strong>**Mines HalibelxNeliel, MarcelinexPrincessBubblegum or TatsukixOrihime:3**

****Thank you for reading and reviewing3 I hope you enjoyed it~****

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo-** So true~

**Therasia- **I know, that plan just doesn't sound to good for our twins~

**TinkanaiT32- **Haha, perfect answers. Thank you~

**HelenBVB- **He was, but they came back:3. When I first saw Hitsuguya's bankai, I immediatly thought of that card. Your so lucky! Thank you~

**WhiteW12-0-** Haha~!

**Alishabear- **Why thank you~

**KittyKandaLuv-** Thank you so much~ GrimmIchiShiro is pretty amazing, and Renji does like Ichigo, but~ You'll just have to wait and see~


	10. 10

**New Chapter~**

**I don' own Bleach.**

**Warnings; Slight shota but no shota sex, Flashbacks~, Twin brothers fornicating, Swearing and Grimmjow **

* * *

><p>Ichigo snuggled closer to the warmth that was his brother and nuzzled his chest into the pale one beside him. His deep, coffee brown eyes stared up at sleeping face just centermetres above his own, dark orange eyelashes fluttering softly as he shuts the coffee colored orbs, leaning up and gently pressing his lips against the lily white ones of his twin.<p>

A soft mumble escapes the older teen's lips, as a pale sinewy arm wraps around the tanned waist. The younger's eyes snapped open, afraid he had been cought by the older twin.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief through his nose once realising the older was still asleep. The orange-haired twin removed his lips from his older brother's and looked up to studied the pale face, his mouth open slightly as warm breathe hit's the younger twins forhead and ashen brows loose from their deep scowl.

The brown eyes soft as he looked at his pale twin, he looked away and let out a soft sigh, burying his face into his brother neck.

"God Shiro. I just love you so much." He mumbles quietly into his brother neck.

The younger twin closed his eyes and snuggled his body closer to his brother's, remembering how he and his brother started their not so brotherly relationship

**o.O.O.o**

_"Comon' Shi-nii, we hafta' go" A child no older then 12, groaned to his older brother. His tanned hand grabbed onto the pale wrist and pulled, attempting to get his brother to move._

_"No, I don' wanna', King." The pale child mumbled, yanking his arm backwards, trying to remove his brother's grip from his arm. When the younger twin didn't budge, he yanked harder, causing the younger to fall forwards onto the floor._

_The younger looked up at his brother from the floor, his large, watery choclate brown eyes filled with hurt and slowly forming tears. He slowly gets back up onto his feet, a small tanned fist rubbed at both of his eyes, hoping to get rid of the tears. _

_The older twin just stood there staring at his little brother._

_"You know, Renji would never do that to me." He stated, quickly turning away from this brother and running out of the house._

_"WAI' ICHI! 'm.. sorry." The older trailed off, knowing his brother couldn't hear him. He never ment to hurt his little king, he just didn't want to go to school that day._

_The older twin stared at the door his brother ran out of, the younger's words replying over and over in his head, slowly getting more and more annoyed at the words, until a large snarl formed on his face._

_How dare King say such a thing to him. Renji isn't his twin brother, he was. Renji wouldn't protect his King, he would. Renji would never love his brother, he would. And he'd just have to make sure his king knew this. _

_A terrifying smirk replaced his snarl, This was going to be fun._

**.o.o.**

_The sound of the front door opening and closing shook the pale twin out of his thoughts on how to prove to his brother he was better then Renji and turned to face the hallway. _

_"Shi-nii? Are you home?" The orange-haired twin yelled out in the seemingly empty house. Yuzu and Karin would still be in school and Dad was at the hospital filling in for a sick doctor._

_"Ye' King, 'm the livin' room." The pale twin yelled out._

_And it wasn't long before he could see his tanned twin, said twin walked up to the couch and sat next to his older brother, placing his tanned hands into his lap and staring down at them._

_"So, Red's bette' 'en me, is 'e?" The pale twin asked. Staring into his brother's bright orange hair._

_"Wha', I never said that!" Lifting his head fast enough to almost give himself whiplash, as his dark brown eyes locking with his brother's eerie gold on black._

_"Ya' insinuated it." He said crossing his arms, he growled. "I don' like 'ow close ya' and Red are. 'm ya' brother no' 'im."_

_"But he's my fri-" He was quickly cut off by a pale pair of lips pressing against his and pale hand's took hold his face, making sure that he couldn't move away._

_Brown eyes wide, he moved his hands to his brother's shoulder's trying to push the pale teen off him, but his brother had a tight grip on his face. Shortly afterwards Shiro let go of his brother's face and pulled away, looking down at his lap. _

_"Shi-nii, what're doing?" The younger asked, raising a tanned hand gently pressing his finger tips to his lips._

_The older twin stares at his younger brother, he remember's watching his Mum and Dad kiss eachother. Isn't it a way to prove you love someone?_

_"'m sorry King, It wasn' me-" Now it was Shiro's turn to be cut off, his gold on black eyes open and staring at his brother's closed ones._

_The younger pulled away, biting at his bottom lip and a slight blush covered his cheekbones. Shiro just stared at his younger brother, shocked into silence._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Shi-nii. I thought." The younger took a deep breathe and looked back down at his lap. "Never mind, sorry."_

_The older of the two stares at his younger brother, watching as his tanned hands ball into fists so tightly that his knuckles turn white._

_"No, it's not okay. I love you Shii-nii!" The younger shouts out, staring at his brother._

_Shiro cocks his head slighty, eyebrows scrunched up, he stares back at his younger brother. " I don' ge' it? I love ya' to-."_

_"No, you don't get it, Shiro! I love you!" The younger twin sounded defeated, grabbing onto Shiro's slightly larger but still small, pale hands and stared into his brother's eerie gold eyes. "I don't love you like a brother should, I really love you Shiro."_

_The older of the two, leaned in closer moving one of his pale hands slowly up his brother's arm to cup the back of his head, moving just like in the movies their Dad likes to watch. Shiro leans in close to his brother's faces, puffs of warm breathe hitting the soft pink lips._

_"I'll do anything to make my King happy, Ichigo. It's what a good horse does." He whispered and softly pressed his lips against his brother's. _

_Not really knowing what to do with a kiss, both twins only going by what he's seen in movies, the younger opens his mouth and runs a pink tounge across his brother's pale lips, making the older let out a soft squeak, opening his mouth and allowing his brother's tounge into his mouth._

_The sound of the front door opening and closing had them quickly moving away from one another, a deep red blush covering both of their faces. Both of the twins looking anywhere else but at eachother._

_"Ichi-nii, Shi-nii! We're home!" A young girly voice giggled out loud enough so the two twin boys could hear it_

_The sound of stomping feet followed shortly after and a tall, black haired man wearing a doctor's coat came flying though the air. The two boys rolled their eyes and quickly ducked their heads to dodge the black sock clad feet._

_"MY BEAUTIFUL BOYS!" _

**o.O.O.o**

The younger twin let out a sigh, a small smile on his face at the memory. He quickly digs his face futher to his brother's neck and taking a deep breathe as he starts drawing little patterns on the pale twin's back with his index finger.

"If we had've been kissing for just a second longer, we would've been cought before anything even happend." He murmured into the pale skin.

The pale arm wrapped around tanned twin's waist tightened slightly, pushing the younger twin closer to the warm, pale body. Ichigo lifts his head up from his brother's neck and looks up into the open, sleepy gold on black eyes.

The older twin yawns and shakes his head softly, his pale hair swaying with the movement. "Watcha' say, King?"

A small shiver went up the younger's spine, hearing his brother's watery voice husky from sleep.

"I was just thinking about the first time we kissed, thats all." He purred, fluttering his dark orange eyelashes.

"Hm, my mem'ries a lil' foggy, maybe ya' should remin' me?" The older smirked, showing off his canines.

Ichigo smirked, his eyes smouldering as he leaned up slightly and gently pressing his lips against his brothers, the tanner of the two let out a soft moan when Shiro's arm reached down and gently kneeded the firm globes of his ass.

Ichigo scratched at his brother's back in retaliation, making red lines appear in the pale skin as he pulled away from the kiss, a light blush covering his face.

"Do you remember now?" The younger twin whispered, his lips still dangerously close to his brothers.

Shiro hummed, a large smirk on his face. "Ye' I remember now."

"Thats good." The younger of the two lean up again and took his brother's lips in a soul searing kiss.

**o.O.O.o**

"So, fuckin' Pinky didn' tell me shi' and now I can' fin' anyone stupid 'nough to tell me 'bout the twins." The blue-haired male growled, kicking a stray pebble out of his way and sighed. "This is fuckin' bullshi'."

His plan had failed _again_, the 'stupid' person, hadn't exactly been stupid _enough _to tell him about the twins. Which fuckin' sucked.

"I wen' for a walk saw the stupid fucker, grabbed 'im by the shir', 'e star'ed sookin', demanded 'e tell me 'bout the twins, 'e cried sayin' 'e didn' know shi' 'bout them an' then the fucker ran off. Fuck this shi'." He growled, throughly pissed off about the outcomes.

Grimmjow bought a tanned hand up to his face and started to bite on his thumb nail in concentration.

"Theres jus' somethin' 'bout those twins, I need ta fin' ou' wha' it is." He mumbled, thumb still sitting in between the blue-haired males lips.

"Jaegerjaquez~, I might just be able to help you out~." The sudden shrill voice knocked Grimmjow out of his thoughts, causing him to pause and turn around.

_Luppi._

"Che' an' why woul' ya' help me? Ya' don' even fuckin' like me." The blue-haired male narrowed his eyes at the androgynous male standing infront of him.

"'Cause I refuse to let Ichigo-chan get away from me_._" Menicing waves rolled off his petite figure as his shrill voice peirced Grimmjow's ears once again.

"Then I don' need ya'. I wan' them both." He growled, turning around, intent on walking away from the annoying, smaller male.

"Thats polygamy Jaegerjaquez~."

The blue-haired male stopped walking and turned around to face the other male. "Che', when didja' lear-"

"Isn't one dick enough for you? Hehe, you _slut_~" His shrill voice, light and sickly sweet.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat, he opens his mouth to retort but is once again cut off.

"I'll make you a deal though, ne? You can have that _little albino bitch, _if I can have Ichigo-chan. What do you say Jaegerjaquez, we have a dea~l?" Voice still light but turning into a growl when speaking of the pale twin.

Grimmjow raises a slim, blue eyebrow at the smaller male, wondering what the pale twin must have done for petite male to dislike him so much.

"As temp'in' as it soun's.. No~." He smirked, winking at the smaller male and turning around once again.

"Don't you want to know about the twins~?" The smaller male called out. "There just a tad _to close_, right~?"

Grimmjow stopped and turned around. "So ya' do know 'bout the twins?"

"No, but I'm willing to do anything to find out. Anything to have my Ichigo-chan back." The petite male said, lowering his gaze to look down at his black tennis shoe clad feet.

_'e soun'ed so desperate, plus this migh' no' be such a bad idea, 'e coul' do all the dirty work and in the en' I coul' snatch Ichigo from 'im._

The blue-haired male smirked, he's just found the perfect 'stupid' person for his plan.

"Ya' gotta' deal, Small fry. Bu' how exac'ly do ya' plan on findin' anythin' ou'?"

Luppi looked up and smirked at the taller male, his large lavender eyes glinting with mischief.

"I have my ways Jaegerjaquez~."

**o.O.O.o **

"Fu-uck! Shiro~!" The orange-haired teen moaned, Shiro's erratic thrusts causing his back to slide up and down the wet shower wall.

"C-comon' Ichi, no' much longe'." The pale twin panted, his brother's blunt nails scratching at his back, irritating the red lines that he created this morning.

The long, tanned legs wrapped around Shiro's hips twitching every time his prostate was struck.

Shiro leaned down and bit at the junction where Ichigo's neck meet his shoulder, causing the younger twin to cry out. A pale hand moved away from the tanned twins behind and wrapped around the leaking cock that was bobbing in between the two bodies, stroking it up and down.

"Nggh, Shiroo~! I can't! Haa~." The younger panted, the heels of his feet digging into Shiro's ass.

Shiro lean his head back up, looking down at his handiwork.

Flushed face; Check.

Panting; Check.

Numerous bite marks and hickies; Check.

He smirked, happy with his work.

The pale twin leaned down to nip at Ichigo's ear. "Come." He purred.

Shiro purring out those words were all the tanned twin needed, as he came with a loud cry. The pale twin followed shortly after with a soft moan of his brother's name.

Ichigo wrapped his legs tighter around his brother's hips while raising his arm and wrapping them around his pales twin's shoulders, fingertips trailing small patterns on pale shoulder blades.

"I love you Shiro, but remember when I said: Showers are supposed to be clean places, yeah~. We're dirty, in a shower.. again." Ichigo said as he looked down a grimaced at the mess on his stomache.

"A' leas' we can ge' clean again." Shiro shrugged and leaned his forehead on his brother's. "I love ya' too, Ichigo."

Ichigo moved his head slightly and pressed his lips against pale ones, Shiro quickly opening his mouth, letting there tounges dance.

"We should probably clean ourselves, yeah?" Said the tanned teenager after breaking the kiss for air then softly headbutting the older twin.

"Ye', I guess." The older twin mumbled, pulling out of the abused entrance and gently placing his brother's feet on the floor.

After making sure the younger could stand, Shiro stands under the spray of hot water and quickly washes himself, Ichigo doing the same shortly after.

"So what are we gonna' do today, Shiro?" The younger twin asked, wrapping a fluffy towel around his shoulders after drying himself.

"The same thing we do everyday, King. Try to take over the world." He said, walking over to the younger and lightly patted his head, while making pouty faces.

"What? Shiro, This isn't Pinky and The Brain, jeez." The younger mumbled slapping his brother's hand away. "Where the hell do you get all these cartoon references?"

"I dunno, I jus' say 'em." Shiro mumbles, walking out of the ajoint bathroom and into their shared bedroom.

Ichigo just huffed and followed the older teen into the bedroom. "But seriously what're we gonna' do today?"

"Wanna' go fo' a wal'? Or we coul' call Tats an' see wha' e'eryone doin'?"

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm just super lazy teenager and I like procrasanating plus I've been heaps sick :c. Sorry guys. Please, have some plot and smut to make up for it? :3<strong>

**Does anyone remember Pinky and The Brain:3? It was my favourite cartoon back in the day:3**

**HE'S BACK~ I made Luppi sound like Izaya:o! **

**I just wanna' say, I adore Lil' Ichigo, Like he was such a freakin' cute kid C:**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys, Your fantastic guys!**

**Therasia- **Szayel's waaay to smart for that!  
>No, I haven't played it, I shall get onto that asap:3, Glad you enjoyed it.<p>

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo-** It would ^q^!

**Alishabear- **Thank you so much! You don't understand how happy that makes me:D, Sorry for it being so late.

**TinkanaiT32-** She would, Tatsuki would be a fantastic girlfriend. They are;D

**HelenBVB-** I really do like Tatsuhime, so I'm thinking of making one, Don't worry I feel the same. Well, I never actually mentioned him but it was Keigo. Thank you so much! I'm sorry it's late D:

**Kyo Vinzenz- **Thank you so much!:D


End file.
